


Everyone's got a hometown

by Maeve1700



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gavin is Sad, Good Elijah Kamski, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Post-Break Up, Secret Crush, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, and finally gavin is already kinda in love, gavin is adopted, gavin is lowkey jealous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve1700/pseuds/Maeve1700
Summary: Gavin Reed, once Kampski, was in love for years with a cheating bastard. Faced with this news, he moves back to Detroit and subconsciously hopes his brother Elijah will know how to help. Slowly the two attempt to fix and even build upon their once close relationship. Along this path, Gavin reunites with those he forgot about years ago when the 'love of his life' guided him away from his hometown.





	Everyone's got a hometown

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super sure if this timeline even works with the canon story but I'll sure as hell try to make it look like it. 
> 
> Pretty much Gavin was an asshole to all the other characters, moved away shortly after the game ended and is now back to test the waters of Detroit once again. Basically this ship needed more angst.
> 
> I hope you enjoy if you are reading this,, I'm just trying out fic writing and comments would be great!

Gavin watched the dreary grey skyscrapers and emotionally unfeeling citizens pass by as he rode in an automated taxi, whizzing past the streets of Detroit he no longer knew. Or maybe that was just him projecting his inner thoughts. 

He would have to be pretty optimistic to retain hope after his beloved of 4 years, Richard Reed, picked a week before their anniversary to let him know who he'd been seeing on the side. For the last year of their now terminated relationship, every kiss he'd shared, conversation he'd had and moment he'd appreciated with Richard had been influenced by the person he was cheating with. Any situation with Gavin had been constructed to cover up what he was really doing, loving someone else. At least, that's what Gavin interpreted from the note he recieved from his now-ex left on their kitchen table a day ago, informing him that Richard hadn't known how to phrase it verbally and that he would no longer be living with him. 

As Gavin wasn't fond of much besides his pack of cigarettes and his phone, packing up and abandonning the appartment they'd shared had only taken a couple hours. The pack was lengthened by his occasional tears, which he quickly internalised. It had been years since his bad dreams had allowed him over 4 hours sleep, so he was on his way back to his home city within 8 hours. He only lived a few dozen kilometres out anyway. After arriving in Detroit, Gavin realised he didn't have a clue where he could go.

Show up at the police station? It had been literal years since he'd seen it and it was doubtful he'd be welcomed back by the coworkers he'd constantly insulted. He'd burnt any and all bridges with those dipshits Hank and Connor and Tina had moved away a couple months back. Ironically, the place he'd spent the most time at, as he liked to split his drinking time fairly between all the seediest bars, was the place he cared the least about. 

Obviously his old living spaces had long ago been renovated and Gavin didn't want to go through the whole find-a-motel-that-won't-get-you-killed-overnight process. 

This left him with the option a person generally only picks if they absolutely must: run home to their family at 41 years old. Long ago he'd ruined his relationship with his adoptive parents, the Kamskis. This left one family member that Gavin was still barely in touch with.

"Overpaid headass motherfucker Elijah Kamski." he thought with what might have been a laugh if he felt at all normal.  
His brother had now been retired for 14 years, despite being middle-aged. Born with ample more brains than Gavin's and their parents' put together, Elijah had always set himself apart from his red-blood relatives. He prefered those made of plastic and metal and efficient obedience. 

The taxi stopped smoothly and Gavin quickly grabbed his one bag and jumped out, not wanting to delay the inevitable meeting with his distant brother. Ignoring the icy wind that foretold of winter, Gavin kept his head tucked into his ratty old scarf that he'd kept for way too long. He skulked up to the front door and knocked hard enough to bruise his knuckles. 

Creepily, within seconds a black haired woman greeted Gavin. It took him longer than it should have to recognise her as one of brainiac's minions with a new hairstyle. A curt nod was all she got before Gavin bypassed her in search of his brother. He paused to inspect the almost identical decorations and furnishings. Nothing had changed in the past decade since Gavin's last visit, everything was still overpriced and way to modern looking for his tastes. He wondered if the whole mansion had remained the same, including Elijah's bedroom. Gavin scrunched up his eyes in an attempt to get that last thought out.

When following decent person etiquette, one would ususally give notice or ask if permitted to stay at another person's house. If Gavin had ever considered himself alright, he might have at least shot off a text of warning to Elijah, but he could never bring himself to be polite. So far it had gotten him hatred from others, which is what he deserved anyway.

The first place he checked was the pool. Elijah could never just be impressive mentally, no, he had to show off in athleticism as well. Ever since they were kids, Gavin would hang out with the wrong crowd and attempt to fit in with his schoolmates, while Elijah considered himself a tier above and would either study or work out. Gavin sometimes wondered if his parents regretted adopting him. He could only poorly hide his envy with insults directed at his perfect brother. He was probably trying too hard to hide how much he yearned to know Elijah better and be on the same level. In retrospect, Gavin realised Elijah had probably never taken his hostility at face value. Hell, if he could design entire personalities for androids he must know at least a little bit about psychology.

After a thorough look around he decided to move onto the living room. 

Immediately spotting his brother lazily swiping through a book, he plonked himself down in the black leather opposite him and proceeded to stare at the other.

"You're usually full of useless words Gavin and yet here you are not even uttering a hello." Elijah acted calmly no matter what the situation, a trait that heavily contrasted Gavin's moods.

"Life is shit. Surely you've heard me say that fuckery before?" Gavin barked.

Elijah calculated his response, "As you've so thoughtfully ignored pleasantries, let us get down to the heart of this appearance of yours."

He wasn't going to get it out of him that easily. "Can't even I, emotionally resilient as I am, be sentimental about my old stomping grounds?" He waved his hands and spoke as if to mock Elijah, "Perhaps the modernity of Detroit has finally begun to appeal to me."

"Cut the shit Gavin."

"Why?" he said unreasonably defensively.

"You come to my door searching something, you'd never show up to just see my face."

This drew Gavin's attention to said face, almost unchanged other than his slightly shorter hair and lack of glasses. He still had his piercing blue eyes, pointed jaw and scruff on his chin. Not bad looking.

'Enough of that, idiot.' he willed down the urge to smack himself. 

After a few seconds, "Ok, I'll talk. Geez, thought I was the detective out of the two of us." He attempted to laugh but stopped abruptly at the sight of the deep concern his brother had for him.

"Did you ever hear about Richard?"

"We haven't spoken in a while, Gavin, though I doubt you'd have noticed."

Gavin continued despite the bite in his brother's voice, "Good. That'll make this harder to explain.

"So a couple years back I met someone. I'm gay by the way." Gavin paused and gazed blankly at his brother, questioning himself on his word choice.

"I'm aware." Elijah laughed and stared cooly back.

For some reason this flustered him, but Gavin continued, "And well blah blah I got to know him and all that and we, we uh..." 

He was decidely not going to cry in front of his stuck-up brother, but this task became harder by the minute. "Uh, fell in love?"  
"Humans do that sometimes." Elijah quirked a smile, causing a mild blush for Gavin.

"So I was impulsive, like usual, and we moved a little ways from Detroit. Only a short disatnce, I could never properly leave this hellhole obviously. I quit my DPD gig and did odd jobs in our new city.

"We were so happy for a while, um, and... I thought I might stay happy. Like actually, but uh..."

Showing more empathy than Gavin thought capable from the creator of high-powered robots, Elijah simply nodded and told him he got the gist of it.

"So you're staying for a while." It wasn't a question.

He raised himself elegantly and gestured to a suprised Gavin to follow him, "I'll show you to your room."

Grabbing his sports bag Gavin quickly followed after Elijah, who was heading upstairs. The black-haired android had made herself scarce it seemed.

"Bathroom's here." He pointed to the door to the left of the stairs. "End of the hall is my room... as you uh... might know." He avoided Gavin's eyes and turned right.

"And here's the guest- or your room I guess." Elijah grinned, wiping Gavin's mind of his more questionable thoughts. 

Strolling into the room, Gavin took a look around and was glad to see the room he used to sleep in still stripped of the ghastly furniture found in the rest of the house. Around the first day he'd stayed at Elijah's house, he had made a point of replacing all the fancy cubey shit with a practical bed, desk and lamp. His brother had found it amusing and went along with the idea.

Before stepping out to leave Gavin to settle in, Elijah turned to say "I hope you like it here." and did a little awkward wave before leaving.

For the first time in a month or two, Gavin felt hopeful as he began to unpack.


End file.
